


Man on edge

by azuregemini



Series: 30 day Sex challenge [1]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azuregemini/pseuds/azuregemini
Summary: PWP





	1. Chapter 1

Man on edge 

我再说一遍，你有后悔的机会，一直都有。  
舌尖刮过被舔到湿润亮晶晶的耳垂，撒加在加隆耳边温柔款款的说道，犹如讲述最甜蜜的情话，然而他的手就没有这么客气了，已经被陆陆续续分泌出的体液打湿的指尖滑过身下之人已经饱胀到极限的欲望。  
被缠绕着柔软毛巾的手铐将两只手分开铐在床头的加隆剧烈的颤抖了一下，已经绷紧的身体随着呼吸剧烈的起伏着，他死死闭上眼睛，咬紧了嘴唇，想用深呼吸来缓解肉体神经的极度紧张状态。  
他并拢双腿，试图阻止撒加在他下手来回游荡的手深入到两腿之间，然而撒加的动作远比加隆的反应快的很多，加隆的双腿正好将那火热的手掌夹住，按压在双珠之上，只是略略施力，就看见加隆猛的一甩头皱紧了好看的眉头，松开了紧咬的嘴唇，发出今天晚上不知道第几次克制的呻吟声。  
这种时候，一个粘稠的长吻也许只会让身下之人更加饱受折磨，可是撒加控制不住自己。  
唇舌交缠直到耗尽肺内的空气，松开被吻到红肿的唇，轻啄着，舔舐着，撒加用自己同样火热的面颊蹭了蹭加隆热到几乎要烧起来的脸。  
真的不打算说出来吗？说出来我就给你。  
——做梦！加隆气喘吁吁的从牙关里蹦出一句话。  
明明说出那个安全词就可以享受到撒加带来的最完美最销魂的性爱体验，今天晚上的加隆却宁肯自己承受一次次被推至高潮边缘又回落的煎熬，也不想认输。  
是他发起了这个游戏，兄弟两个人扔硬币，扔到背面的那个人就要接受 Do what you want to me 的规则，变身待宰羔羊，很不幸，今天晚上输了的那个人，是加隆。  
手指摩挲着硬币，看着面色尴尬的加隆，撒加思索了一会。  
他走上前去，好像刚才的事情完全没发生过一样搂住加隆开始接吻，吻的天昏地暗两个人都情动不已，加隆以为这件事马上就可以在一场热烈的性爱中糊弄过去，他已经迫不及待的抽掉了撒加的腰带，把手伸了进去，然而撒加抓住了他的手。  
告诉我，撒加幽蓝色的眼睛闪烁着得意的光彩：你还记得你最快的一次到高潮是多长时间么？  
加隆的手努力向下伸了伸，但是撒加已经牢牢扣住他的手腕。  
5分钟，加隆略带不满的看着撒加的眼睛，他并不想提起这件让他觉得很没面子的事。  
还记得是怎么样的么？撒加用手指抚摸着加隆的鬓角，他近在咫尺的气息让加隆感觉到自己体内的躁动已经被彻底的激发起来。  
咽下一口口水，加隆鬼使神差的回答：我们明明在餐桌上接待客人，该死的你却在桌布下面一直摸我。  
然后呢？撒加笑，招牌的天使微笑。  
然后你摸到我起了反应浑身发热，本想在卫生间里自己解决下，谁知道你这个混蛋转身就跟了进来。  
撒加抚摸着加隆的后腰，他的发丝落在加隆的肩膀上，他的舌头舔过加隆的脖子，他抽出加隆伸进他裤子里的手，半是强制半是引导的把那只手放在加隆的两腿之间，带动着按压着，抚摸着。  
接下来呢？天使的微笑，恶魔一样的低语。  
接下来，加隆在撒加的动作下微微颤抖着，说话有点断断续续：接下来你把我推到墙上，用手给我做了出来……我他妈的都没反应过来怎么回事就射了……  
撒加停下了手：那今天晚上，就给你足够的时间让你感受高潮是怎么来的吧……作为游戏输了的代价。  
加隆突然有了不好的预感，非常，非常不好的预感。  
在加隆的额头落下一个浅吻，撒加慢条斯理的说：我会很耐心的为你服务，我可爱的弟弟，我会让你有足够的时间来体会高潮来临前那漫长的等待，当然，你也可以选择不等待，只要说出一句“我输了”我就让你高潮。  
加隆眼前一阵发黑。  
他知道撒加有无穷无尽的耐心和方法来为他服务。  
他也知道自己的自尊是绝对不会说出那句“我输了”


	2. Chapter 2

撒加冲加隆晃了晃手里的手铐，加隆瞪了他一眼，哐当一声仰面朝天躺在了床上。  
怎么，还觉得不服气？撒加忍不住笑了，他取过毛巾细心的把手铐缠绕上，一边揉捏着加隆的肩膀一边将他的双臂举过肩，分别拷在床头特别安装的套环上。  
就算知道这只是一种情趣娱乐，双手被束缚带来的不安感还是让加隆忍不住活动了下手腕。  
别怕，跨坐在加隆的腿上，撒加俯下身在加隆的耳边吹了口气：我会对你很温柔的。  
加隆的耳朵以可见的速度变红了。  
撒加的手指滑过加隆的锁骨，胸肌，若即若离的触摸，加隆重重的喘了口气，他看着坐在自己身上的兄长那戏谑的神情，心里是一百万个不甘心。  
可是没法否认，他的欲望已经被勾起来了，这才不到一分钟的时间。  
身上只穿了一件白衬衣的撒加，慢慢的在加隆眼前解开衬衣扣子，他解的很慢，每露出一片肌肤，就能感觉到到身下加隆的身体变的更热了一些。  
他毫不吝啬的大方展露着堪称最完美艺术品的身体。  
不着急，慢慢来。  
今天晚上他有足够的时间和理由慢慢探索这个失去自由，熟悉又充满了新鲜感的身体，  
他想做的事情太多了。  
他喜欢看到加隆被情欲征服而失控的样子，虽然事后的加隆很是不愿意承认。  
解开最后一粒扣子，扯下身上的衬衣，撒加毫不心疼手里的高级面料，直接用它蒙住了加隆的眼睛。  
看不见的话，感受会更深刻一些哦。  
加隆竭力调整着变快的呼吸：你放心吧，休想从我嘴里听到那句话。  
唯一能感知到撒加在做什么的，只有最敏感的身体肌肉和皮肤。  
那修长的手指从肩膀开始按摩着每一块肌肉，手臂，手掌，拽过每一根手指，一根一根含进嘴里吸吮着，绕开乳头，按压着胸肌，勾勒过起伏的腹肌的形状，梳理着私处的毛发，滑进大腿内侧按摩这已经绷的很紧的大腿根部。  
加隆努力的吞咽着口水，握紧了被拷在床头的双手。  
被蒙着眼睛的他此时无法看见灯光下撒加充满柔情的湿润眼神。  
就算看到，他也没有功夫去想太多。  
脑子里只有一个念头，他想要，想要更多的更深的更有力的触摸。  
吻，轻柔而细密，从额头开始，眼睛，鼻梁，嘴唇，下颌，耳垂，脖颈。  
如果是情窦初开的少年，这样的吻确实让人很享受，但是对已经尝过销魂滋味的成年人，这无疑犹如文火慢烤，让人更加焦灼。  
躁动的感觉在小腹处酝酿，热流如同岩浆四处蔓延。  
撒加的手指好像不经意一样滑过，加隆一惊，克制不住呻吟出声。  
我们才刚开始，你就这样了。  
伸手扯掉蒙在加隆眼睛上的衬衣，撒加按摩着加隆皱起来的眉头，落下一个吻。  
看的更清楚一点，大概你会更容易下决心说出那句话？  
少废话啊，要来就来，能不能快点。  
被自己的自尊和欲火折磨的开始烦躁起来的加隆终于是无法继续保持沉默了。  
眼睁睁的看着此时犹如化身专门诱惑人的恶魔一样的撒加埋头下去，长发落下来几缕在小腹处，加隆忍不住蜷缩起脚趾抓紧了身下的床单。  
他绷紧了身体，因为已经知道那即将到来的快感是何等强烈。  
到底自己能坚持到什么时候，自己心里都没底。  
湿热柔软的口腔如同无底的深渊，从接触的那一刻边界开始融化，辛辣刺激的快感直达脑髓。  
哐啷，手铐和床头的铁环剧烈的碰撞在一起，被拷在里面的两只手近乎绝望的扯动着。  
腰部以下被撒加牢牢的按在床上，上身想要弓起来却被手铐牵制住。  
已经没有办法在去考虑什么清醒和克制的问题，身体的反应远远胜于意志，费力的喘息了几下，加隆瞪着眼睛看着撒加的头在那里起伏。  
混蛋……他连做这种事的姿势都是那么优雅……  
生理的愉悦和心理上近乎陶醉的沉溺感让快感翻倍，加隆咬紧嘴唇，不想让自己太过放肆的呻吟声回荡在卧室里。但是依然会有几声低喘溢出齿缝。  
身体止不住的颤抖着，浑身的血液似乎都流空，犹如漂浮在半空又犹如被深埋沙丘之中。  
然而又忍不住开口乞求撒加用力一点，在用力一点。  
死死的拽住手铐，恍惚的意识中加隆带着侥幸的心理想，也许撒加会手下留情让自己就这么高潮 也说不定。  
再过一秒，就要到了。  
浑身都在等待着的那一刻，终究是没有到来。  
松开嘴里涨到血管都绷出来的硬物，撒加抬起头，满意的擦了擦嘴边流下的唾液体液的混合物。  
加隆无声的张开嘴，他连咒骂的声音都发不出。  
集中的血液回流，快感迅速跌落，明明就差那么一点点就可以到了，加隆闭上眼睛努力掩饰着自己的沮丧。  
他不想说话，他害怕不能满足的欲望让他一开口就说出那句话。  
我输了。  
撒加的胸肌擦过加隆的腹部，已经敏感到极点的皮肤瞬间起了一层小小的颗粒。  
无力的蹬了一脚床单，加隆看着又坐在自己腿上的撒加，这一次撒加很有技巧的避开了加隆最敏感的地方。  
理了理自己略微有些凌乱的长发，撒加好整以暇的问：感觉怎么样？  
大概有点让你失望？加隆毫不示弱的看着撒加。  
撒加舔了舔自己的下嘴唇。  
当然不会，他笑，好看的蓝眼睛里星光闪烁。  
我们才刚开始啊。

心跳慢了一拍。

感觉已经过了很长很长一段时间，难道才刚刚开始？

你想喝水么？撒加用手指梳理着加隆的头发。

还好吧……加隆闭上眼睛喘息着，竭力让自己放松下来，他浑身都出了一层细细的汗，感觉到身下的床单都变的潮湿了。

这种事情既消耗体力又消耗水分，撒加一边窃窃私语，手指也没闲着的揉捏依然处于充血状态的乳头，轻微的刺激却严重的撩拨着敏感的神经。

尤其是现在欲火焚身的你。

加隆刚想反驳，突然撒加拿过床头的半杯凉水倒了一些在了胸口，他一激灵，水却没有流下来，而是很乖巧的聚集在胸肌中间小小的凹处。

真的不渴么？催眠一样的声音。

湿润温润的舌尖舔过胸口，舔过已经挺立起来的乳头，绕了一圈之后在小小的水洼处舔舐。

酥，麻，痒。

撒加腿部的皮肤十分光滑，此时正随着他的动作有一下没一下的摩擦着加隆的大腿。本着有便宜不占白不占的心理，加隆情不自禁的挺起腰部去摩擦撒加的大腿。

这么迫不及待了么？低低的笑声，听起来忽远忽近。

你也是男人你也知道这种感觉怎么样吧，加隆断断续续的说，要不然下次换你来试试？

嘶……话还没说完，加隆倒抽了一口冷气。

敏感的乳头被咬了一口的感觉，还真是……爽。

你敢不敢在用力点？

撒加笑，他撑起上身，一边用一个膝盖摩擦着加隆的私处：这种时候就让我用力？看来你喜欢我用力的时候还真不少 。

加隆毫不客气的用大腿夹住撒加的腿，狠狠的夹了一下，鲜明的快感让他满足的叹息出声。

什么时候都好啊……我都喜欢。

这种时候，两个人都坦诚的不得了。

可是呢，加隆盯着撒加，你今晚要是想等我说出那句话，也是不可能。


	3. Chapter 3

你嘴硬的时候真是太可爱了，撒加的手指摩挲着加隆的嘴唇。  
加隆张开嘴咬了撒加的手指尖一口，却勾引的撒加直接把手指塞进了他的嘴里搅动了Ixia  
嘴硬确实让人心里很痛快，不过下面那里硬了却不能释放的感觉，应该就没那么痛快了吧？  
腿中间被撒加的膝盖压的更紧了一些，男人最脆弱的地方被这么用力压着，加隆没有感觉到疼，反倒觉得刚才那不能释放的焦灼感得到了缓解。  
加隆的小腹感觉到了撒加压在那里的身体，他笑出了声：折磨人的同时自己有爽到么？我看你似乎也很需要释放一下啊？  
撒加坐了起来，甩了一下头发，大方的展示着自己同样反应明显的身体。  
I’m beautiful .他说。  
这个人没救了，加隆好想翻一个白眼，可是展露在他眼前的撒加的一切都是难以置信的美丽。  
他用近乎饥渴的眼神在撒加的身体上游走，最后贪婪的落在已经勃起的性器上。  
完美的形状，颜色，尺寸……这艺术品一样的物体每次进入到自己时的感觉，光是想一想，就让加隆觉得自己哪里硬的发疼。  
这种事情对我来说太简单不过，撒加的手握住了加隆的性器，这一个动作让加隆屏住呼吸的同时血液又迅速的沸腾起来，毕竟刚刚已经被刺激到接近极限的身体非常敏感。  
怎么，你是打算……想说的话随着撒加手的缓缓动作变的支离破碎：你是打算，在我面前自己动手解决么？  
未尝不可啊？撒加一偏头，头发滑下肩膀。  
他握住加隆性器的手刚刚抹过了一些润滑液，很滑，很粘，每次上下滑动的速度稍微加快一点，加隆的小腹就一阵抽搐。  
手铐在床头铁环上摩擦的声音愈加的激烈，加隆颦着眉头咬紧嘴唇，他不停的挺起腰部配合着撒加手的动作，那种近乎失重一样的快感又回来了。  
一只手撑着床，另一只手充满技巧的动作着，撒加看着加隆身体的每一次扭动和抽搐，调整着手上的频率，他看着加隆的脸慢慢的涨红，额头冒出细汗，翕动着嘴唇发出不甘愿又克制不住的呻吟，加隆的身体扭动的幅度越来越大，两臂的肌肉紧紧绷起，好像下一秒就要挣脱手铐握住撒加的手一起来爱抚自己。  
感觉好吗？  
好……好……下意识的回答着撒加询问的加隆，腰部几乎一直没有碰到过身下的床单。  
他想被紧握住，被狠狠的摩擦。  
感觉到手里的物体热到烫手，涨满了自己的手心，刚才的润滑液也被热量蒸发殆尽，撒加果断的松开手。  
WTF 撒加你这个混蛋！  
触手可及的高潮再次如退潮的潮水一样退去，加隆的眼睛被不能满足的欲念烧的通红。  
眼泪几乎就要被逼出来，他重重的跌回床褥之间，绝望的看着天花板。   
他想并拢双腿给自己多一点刺激，也许在来几下就能解脱。  
但是撒加的两只手按在了加隆扭动的胯骨上，分开了他想要合拢的腿，强制的让加隆冷静下来。  
混蛋，混蛋啊……加隆的眼圈里已经明显可见闪烁的泪花。  
怜爱的吻了吻加隆的眼睛和额头，撒加的鼻尖蹭了蹭加隆的鼻尖。  
不就一句话么，说出来不就好了？  
说实话，两轮下来，撒加也觉得自己到了忍耐的边缘，他完全能体会到此时加隆所承受到的折磨。  
可是这个倔强又嘴硬的弟弟不认输的态度又激发了他的征服欲。  
他一边心疼被欲望折磨着的加隆，一边又想知道到底加隆能忍耐到什么时候。  
会不会哭出来。  
会不会在最后迷乱的求自己进入他。  
会不会就一直这么煎熬下去，一轮轮的被推到极限边缘。  
咳嗽了一下，加隆愤怒的一口 咬住撒加的嘴唇，狠狠的吮吸着。  
撒加顺从的任他索取，毕竟今天晚上到现在，一直被摆布的那个人，是加隆。  
过了好一会，加隆才松开撒加的嘴唇。  
还有什么就来吧，他瞪大眼睛看着撒加。  
轻柔的抚摸着加隆依然发热的脸颊，撒加笑着说：别这么紧张，又不是上刑拷问。  
他的手指伸到了被蹂躏的一团乱的枕头下面，摸出了一样东西。  
不过我还真有好多办法，亲昵的又蹭了一下鼻尖，撒加把手里的东西展示给加隆看 。  
一条粉色的缎带。  
就算是此时大脑一片混乱，加隆也知道这个东西肯定不是用来在自己脖子上打蝴蝶结的。  
他不说话了。  
粉红色的缎带缠绕住加隆性器的根部，被打上了一个漂亮的蝴蝶结，随着他身体的颤抖几乎要飞起来一样。  
躺在那里的加隆完全进入了熄火哑然状态，接下来要面对的煎熬，简直没法想。  
你这个样子看上去真是太让人想欺负一下了。  
撒加取过扔在床边的润滑剂，如同往常一样温柔的涂抹在加隆的两腿之间。  
润滑剂并不凉，加隆却觉得鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，无论撒加做什么，只要他不解开那个蝴蝶结，被折磨到哭的只能是自己。  
喂，床单！你的洁癖呢？加隆终于是找回了自己的语言能力。  
撒加并没有顾虑到可怜的，已经被揉搓到皱皱巴巴的床单。  
熟悉的体重和气息压在身上，仅仅是这样的接触就让加隆的心一阵狂跳，浑身酥软。  
撒加勾起他的下巴：比起床单，你还是先考虑下自己能否承受这一次。  
什么？加隆还没来得及反应过来，刚才一直被分开的两条腿被合拢，被撒加的双腿夹住，撒加的一只手摸索着，在涂抹了润滑液的大腿根处开拓了一下，很轻松的就把自己的性器挤了进去。  
他柔韧有力的腰部起伏了几下，满意的叹息了一声。  
丝毫，没有考虑到被缎带系住根部，此刻被压在两个人的小腹处一起被摩擦的可怜物件。  
这个太过漫长的夜晚提前耗尽了撒加的耐心，委屈到要哭出来的加隆更是让他不想在忍耐。  
熟悉的动作和频率，腹肌伴随着有力的抽送撞击在一起，两腿之间一片泥泞，摩擦带来的热量和略微肿胀起来的皮肤让包裹变的更舒适。  
房间里充斥着床垫在暴风骤雨一样的动作下咯吱作响的声音，还有加隆带着哭腔的呻吟。  
明明是可以无比享受的一刻，被最爱的人抱在怀里压在身下毫不留情的侵入，占有，但此时每一个动作，每一次摩擦，都是折磨。  
已经食髓知味的身体自动做出了反应，竭力的迎合着撒加的每一次抽送，可是那紧紧系住根部的缎带却让快感伴随着痛苦，迷迷糊糊的不知道是该哭着要更多，还是让撒加停下来。  
在这么下去，我要死了。  
这个念头冲击着狂跳到要蹦出嗓子的心脏，变成眼泪从加隆的眼角流出，他拼命的想要逃脱撒加的怀抱，被手铐固定住的手臂也拉伸的生疼，可是，这一切都不能消除他被束缚的痛苦。  
我不做了我不想做了，撒加，快停下来。  
为什么？  
撒加停下了抽送，深深的吻着加隆，唇舌缠绕直到快窒息才松开。  
他看着加隆哭的一塌糊涂的脸，落下无数个热吻在加隆的脸上。  
加隆不能放弃自己的自尊，可是他也不能让自己不哭出来：太难受了。  
这种感觉，太难受了。  
锁住手腕的手铐被撒加的手生生捏断，加隆下意识的收回手搂住自己兄长的脖子。  
然后下一秒，他就禁不住惊叫出声。  
撒加的另一只手，扯开了那个漂亮的粉色蝴蝶结。  
放它自由。


End file.
